


Imperial Riot

by alienacja



Category: D (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sibling Incest, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienacja/pseuds/alienacja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroki przygotowuje się do opuszczenia domu rodzinnego i wyjechania na uczelnię, by przez pięć lat nie mieć okazji zobaczyć bliskich. Jednak tydzień przed planowanym wylotem, dochodzi do pewnego wydarzenia, które utkwi w jego pamięci na zawsze. A kiedy wreszcie wróci do domu, okaże się, że zmuszony będzie ponownie zmierzyć się z tamtymi wydarzeniami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperial Riot

**Author's Note:**

> Dobra, temat nie jest prosty i naprawdę starałam się podejść do niego na poważnie. Ale tkwił we mnie na tyle mocno, że postanowiłam zapisać i podzielić się tym z Wami :)
> 
> Opisana w tekście fryzura Hide-zou, to nic innego jak uczesanie, które miał podczas koncertu "Infinite power". Nie mogłam tego nie wykorzystać :3
> 
> Oraz, tytuł zapożyczyłam sobie od jednej z piosenek Matenrou Opera, bo w pewnym sensie pasuje idealnie.

Droga z lotniska minęła mu nie tylko naprawdę szybko, ale również bardzo komfortowo za sprawą eleganckiej limuzyny, którą wysłano po niego z posiadłości. Hiroki od pięciu lat nie bywał w domu, nawet w okresie wolnym od nauki. Uniwersytet do którego miał zaszczyt uczęszczać z wierzchu przypominał podobną do bardzo wielu prywatnych szkół dla młodych mężczyzn, ale wystarczyło spędzić w niej zaledwie tydzień, by przekonać się, że pod warstwą elegancji, przepychu i niezwykle przestronnych sal wykładowych, mieszczą się także rygorystyczne wymagania, poważni wykładowcy i mnóstwo pracy przez cały rok. Hiroki nie narzekał, a ostatnie lata minęły mu niemal niezauważenie, co nie oznacza, że nie tęsknił za swoimi rodzinnymi stronami. Z matką wymieniał dość często obszerne listy, ale ojca i młodszego brata widywał jedynie na dosłanych zdjęciach, a od trzech lat nawet i tego nie. Szczególnie jego młodszy brat zdawał się ciężko znosić pozostanie w domu, gdzie pod okiem prywatnych nauczycieli kształcił się, jednocześnie odmawiając kategorycznie wyjazdu do prywatnej szkoły. I każdy inny człowiek mógłby być zaskoczony tego typu decyzją, ale Hiroki bardzo dobrze znał swojego braciszka, zawsze byli blisko siebie, a tuż przed wyjazdem na uniwersytet, nawet odrobinę bardziej niż teoretycznie powinni...  
Młody mężczyzna nie wracał od pewnego czasu do tego typu wspomnień, czas wyrzutów sumienia zostawił za sobą jakiś czas temu, zbyt zajęty licznymi zajęciami w szkole. Po części rad był z tego, że wyjechał, bo gdyby również został, kto wie do czego ostatecznie by doszło po tym co zrobili. Obaj byli zbyt młodzi, ale z dwojga złego dzieliła ich różnica dwóch lat i to Hiroki powinien był zadbać o to, by nigdy do niczego nie doszło, a zawiódł, ciągnąc za sobą jedyną osobę, która była dla niego naprawdę bliska. Teraz jednak, kiedy limuzyna sunęła gładko po ulicy, a on siedział wygodnie na skórzanym fotelu, jego myśli samodzielnie postanowiły powrócić do sytuacji sprzed pięciu lat. Być może czas pastwienia się nad sobą i wyrzutów wcale nie minął.

 

Miał wtedy dokładnie dwadzieścia lat i bardzo powoli przygotowywał się do pierwszego, samodzielnego wyjazdu i to na tak długi okres czasu. Rzecz jasna, jego rodzice doskonale wiedzieli do jakiego typu placówki go wysyłają, sam również miał za sobą przeglądanie kolorowych folderów, niczym reklam luksusowych wczasów, a nie miejsca do nauki i życia. Był bardzo młody, bardzo podekscytowany i jedyne co tak naprawdę go interesowało, to myśl, że nareszcie wyrwie się z domu i będzie mógł sam o sobie decydować. Później miał się przekonać, że prosto spod skrzydeł rodzinnych, trafił niczym z deszczu pod rynnę prosto pod opiekę swoich nauczycieli, a koniec końców nie zaznał dużo więcej tej wymarzonej wolności.  
Do wyjazdu pozostał nieco ponad tydzień, a jedna z jego walizek i tak już stała spakowana w rogu pokoju w którym sypiał.   
Traf chciał, że noc, która najbardziej miała mu z tamtego okresu zapaść w pamięć, była deszczowa, a raz na jakiś czas po niebie przetaczał się grzmot i następował rozbłysk błyskawic. Gdyby tego było mało, po dziedzińcu hulał wiatr i tylko szaleniec chciałby o tej porze wychodzić poza budynek. Hiroki był absolutnie przekonany, że nawet ochrona na tę jedna noc schowała się do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, znajdującego się przy głównej bramie. Nie powinno go więc dziwić, że gdzieś w okolicy północy, drzwi od jego sypialni uchyliły się i do środka wsunęła się postać, ubrana w same spodnie od piżamy, ściskając w dłoni zapasową poduszkę.  
\- Hiroki, śpisz?  
Hide-zou pokonał odległość od drzwi, aż po dwuosobowe łóżko brata i pochylił się nad nim.  
\- Nie możesz spać, Hide-chan? - zainteresował się ten natychmiast, nawet nie udając, że jest w stanie drzemać spokojnie w taką pogodę.  
\- Od mojej strony jest chyba nawet głośniej niż tu... Mogę zostać?  
W odpowiedzi, Hiroki przesunął się kawałek i odchylił róg kołdry, pozwalając młodszemu bratu wsunąć się pod nią i ułożyć wygodnie na własnej poduszce. W tym nie było jeszcze nic zaskakującego, od dziecka bardzo często sypiali na jednym posłaniu. Kiedy Hide-zou miał pięć lat, bał się ciemności tak bardzo, że nie było mowy, by mógł zostać sam. Naturalnie rodzice nie mogli siedzieć przy nim cały czas i wtedy właśnie pojawił się pomysł, by bracia w takich momentach dzielili jedno łóżko. Hiroki nie narzekał o ile tylko tamten miał własną kołdrę, bo inaczej, to właśnie Hide-zou budził się rano owinięty w przykrycie jak naleśnik. Od tamtych nocy minęło sporo czasu, a młodszy chłopiec naturalnie wyrósł z dziecięcych lęków przed potworami spod łóżka. Sytuacje podobne do tej dzisiejszej, zdarzały się coraz rzadziej, ale kiedy już miały miejsce, naturalne było, że nad ranem budzili się blisko siebie. I być może sprawiła to bliskość ciepłego, znajomego ciała obok, a może cokolwiek innego, ale o ile pogoda nadal była tak samo okropna, tak obaj usnęli wreszcie snem mocnym i zdawałoby się wystarczającym, by obudzić się dopiero nad ranem.  
Tak się jednak nie stało. Z nieznanych sobie początkowo przyczyn, Hiroki przecknął się i jedno spojrzenie na swój elektroniczny zegarek wystarczyło, by wiedział, że nie przespał nawet trzech godzin. Nie był jednak senny, a to za sprawą dokuczliwej erekcji, która była skutkiem całkiem przyjemnego, choć krótkiego snu. A być może również z powodu bliskości Hide-zou, który przez sen przysunął się naprawdę blisko niego, przerzucając jedną nogę przez jego i śpiąc wygodnie na brzuchu. Starczy chłopiec przymknął powieki, zaciskając z irytacją zęby. Nie był dzieckiem, wiedział, że to naturalna reakcja, ale nigdy nic podobnego nie budziło go w środku nocy, a raczej jeśli już to budził się o świcie, a jego bielizna wymagała natychmiastowego prania... Tymczasem, widmo snu nie chciało go opuścić i dać upragnionego spokoju. Mógłby temu zaradzić sam, ale bał się, że jeśli tylko się poruszy, Hide-zou obudzi się i dopiero wtedy będzie mu tak naprawdę wstyd. Ostatnie na co mógłby mieć ochotę to spowiadać się młodszemu bratu z reakcji własnego ciała. Byli blisko i owszem, mówili sobie niemal wszystko, ale były jakieś granice. Mimo to, jego bokserki stanowiły niewygodną barierę, a ledwie musnął palcami wrażliwe miejsce, kiedy z jego ust wydobył się bardzo cichutki jęk. Nie miał szans zasnąć ponownie w takim stanie.  
I wtedy właśnie, był pewien, że z jego własnej głupoty, poczuł jak Hide-zou poruszył się nieco bardziej wyraźnie, zdecydowanie nie będąc już pogrążony we śnie.   
\- Hiro, która jest godzina?  
\- Środek nocy, śpij jeszcze. - mruknął zdesperowany, modląc się, by drugi chłopak faktycznie posłuchał i nie przysunął się nawet o centymetr. Z wrażenie nie miał nawet głowy do przejmowania się, że nadal leżeli tak blisko siebie i Hide-zou również nie zdawał się tym przejmować, chociaż teoretycznie powinien.  
Ale nie przejmował się, a co więcej, niestety również poruszył, ocierając się przypadkowo o erekcję brata. Hiroki zagryzł dolną wargę, ale było już za późno, młodszy chłopak zamarł i po chwili wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Za oknem nadal trwała burza, a w pokoju było niemal idealnie ciemno, kiedy Hide-zou uniósł nieco kołdrę i zajrzał pod nią na co Hiroki o mało nie wybuchnął śmiechem, ale był na to zbyt zażenowany. Chciał się odsunąć, ale nadal był w połowie przygnieciony do materaca, a po części chyba w lekkim szoku, by mieć siłę na poruszenie nawet palcem. Modlił się w duchu, by po prostu zostawili sprawę tak jak jest i nie wracali do niej nigdy więcej, być może Hide-zou zechce wrócić teraz do siebie, albo zrobić cokolwiek podobnego. To był chyba najdziwniejszy moment w ich życiu, a wszystko trwało może do tej pory kilka minut, chociaż zdawało się być wiecznością.  
\- Śniło ci się coś miłego? - zapytał nagle Hide-zou, zupełnie nieskrępowany, tak jakby pytał o to co będą jedli na śniadanie.  
Hiroki drgnął, otworzył usta, zamknął je i znów otworzył, niczym rybka wyciągnięta z wody.  
\- Nie bądź głupi, przecież to normalne, też tak mam. - zapewnił go, dalej zupełnie spokojnie Hide-zou.  
\- Hide-chan... proszę. - niemal jęknął Hiroki, będąc pewnym, że jest cały czerwony ze wstydu.  
Młodszy chłopak zamilkł na moment, rozważając najwyraźniej całą tę sytuację, a potem uśmiechnął kącikiem ust i przesunął dłoń na brzuch brata, głaszcząc delikatnie. Hiroki oprzytomniał w ułamku sekundy, łapiąc go za nadgarstek.  
\- Przestań! - warknął, pierwszy raz patrząc na niego, a nie w sufit.  
\- No, wreszcie jakaś znajoma reakcja. - Hide-zou nawet nie próbował wyszarpnąć ręki - Nie musisz tak reagować, naprawdę.   
Hiroki ponownie zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. To się nie miało prawa dziać naprawdę, nie mógł w to uwierzyć i jeśli miał być szczery, wolałby nie próbować. Ale w tej sytuacji nie miał również szansy zareagować w żaden sposób, nawet kiedy poczuł dotyk ust na swoich w czymś, co chyba miało być pocałunkiem, ale było tak nieporadne, niepewne i ostatecznie dziwaczne, że starszy chłopak sam właściwie nie był pewny czym było. Ponownie oprzytomniał dopiero wtedy, gdy wilgotny język dotknął jego warg, chcąc go zmusić, by je rozchylił. I tu popełnił błąd taktyczny, chcąc opierdzielić własnego brata, bo faktycznie te usta otworzył.  
Hide-zou miał zaledwie osiemnaście lat i nawet jeśli kiedykolwiek wcześnie próbował z kimkolwiek czegoś takiego, to owych prób nie mogło być zbyt wiele. Co nie dziwiło, bo obaj byli dzieciakami wychowanymi dość rygorystycznie i kiedy normalni ludzie w ich wielu przewalali się po jakichś klubach, oni w tygodniu przeznaczonym na naukę, nie mieli prawa pójść spać później niż o jedenastej. Mimo to, zdecydowanie nadrabiał entuzjazmem i w połączeniu z pewnym doświadczeniem Hirokiego, koniec końców obaj leżeli spleceni w uścisku pod kołdrą i całowali się coraz namiętniej, a raz na jakiś czas z ust któregoś z nich wydobywał się głośny jęk. To było przede wszystkim strasznie przyjemne i zbyt dobre, by z jakiegokolwiek powodu chcieć to przerwać. Hiroki był w stanie spokojnie zapomnieć, że ma na sobie własnego brata, po prostu oddał się przyjemności jakiej nie zaznał już od jakiegoś czasu. I zapewne trwaliby tak jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, gdyby nie to, że Hide-zou również otarł się o niego, nagle równie podniecony i najwyraźniej pragnący dostać o wiele więcej, skoro już się trafiła okazja...  
Jedną z rzeczy, którą po kilku latach Hiroki wyrzucał sobie najmocniej było to, że przerwał tę sytuację dopiero za drugim, a może i trzecim razem, gdy ich erekcje otarły się o siebie. Przeraziło go natomiast już wtedy to, że Hide-zou wcale nie planował tego przerywać, był uległy, ogłupiony przez przyjemność jaką odczuwał i przez to o wiele bardziej atrakcyjny niż w jakiejkolwiek tego typu sytuacji powinien dla starszego brata być. Hiroki czuł jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się, a ciało lgnie do tego drugiego, zupełnie wyłączając umysł z całej tej szalonej przygody.  
\- Hide-chan, przestań. Nie... nie możemy. - naprawdę starał się go z siebie zrzucić, ale właśnie tamten moment jego brat wybrał, by pochylić się i przesunąć wargami po jego szyi, zostawiając na niej mokry ślad.  
\- Możemy. - szepnął w odpowiedzi i w najlepsze zajął się delikatnym ssaniem i przygryzaniem wrażliwej skóry, najwyraźniej mając w planach zostawić po sobie malinkę.  
Hiroki czuł, że zaczyna brakować mu powietrza. Skąd on na Boga w ogóle wiedział co robi? Był jeszcze dzieckiem i absolutnie nie miało znaczenia, że był pełnoletni, nadal przede wszystkim był jego małym braciszkiem. Cholera.  
\- Nie możemy, powiedziałem przestań. - tym razem w głosie starszego chłopaka było więcej stanowczości - Jesteś moim bratem do licha, zapomniałeś?  
Najbardziej rozbrajająca była chyba wtedy mina Hide-zou, jasno świadcząca, że ten argument nie ma dla niego większego znaczenia. Odsunął się jednak kawałek, oblizując usta, potargany, co z kolei było tylko dowodem na to, gdzie znajdowały się palce Hirokiego przez cały ten czas, kiedy się całowali. Starszy chłopak zamarł na ten widok i znów nie miał pojęcia co powinien powiedzieć.  
\- Skoro zaczęliśmy, to chciałem skończyć. Myślałem, że ci się podoba... - Hide-zou patrzył mu prosto w oczy i przez moment pragnienie, by się na niego rzucić wcale nie było takie znowu dziwne.  
Hiroki pokręcił głową, nadal otumaniony, zarówno podnieceniem jak i własnym pragnieniem, które nigdy wcześniej się nie pojawiło względem tego konkretnego osobnika. Nigdy wcześnie nie przytrafiały mu się takie sytuacje, nigdy też nie zauważył, by Hide-chan traktował go inaczej. Teraz jednak był jakby zupełnie kimś innym, obcym, a cisza i ciemność nocy, najwyraźniej dodawała mu odwagi, której nigdy nie miał.  
\- Idź do siebie. - mruknął wreszcie, nie patrząc więcej na niego, bo bał się, że nie zabrzmiałby równie stanowczo.  
Czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie i przez moment zdawało się, że tamten nie ma zamiaru posłuchać, ale wreszcie wyplątał się z pościeli, poprawił dół od piżamy, ale zanim wyszedł, pochylił się i szepnął mu do ucha:  
\- Cóż, ja planuję skończyć, nawet jeśli sam...  
A później rzeczywiście wyszedł. Hiroki siedział na własnym łóżku, totalnie ogłupiony i niezdolny by się ruszyć. Cały się trząsł, nie wiedział, czy ze strachu, przeżytych emocji, czy czegokolwiek innego. Wreszcie położył się i owinął kołdrą, chcąc spać, ale czuł na materiale zapach, który nie należał do niego, a jego ciało trzęsło się, zupełnie jakby w pomieszczeniu temperatura nagle spadła do zera, albo jakby nagle dostał gorączki. Nie miał szans w takich warunkach usnąć, wreszcie przesunął dłoń nieco w dół i zimnymi palcami objął swojego penisa, nadal jakimś cudem idealnie twardego. W głowie miał pusto, a potem nagle uświadomił sobie, że Hide-zou u siebie robi najprawdopodobniej teraz dokładnie to samo i wreszcie sam skończył, wyginając plecy w delikatny łuk. Przez moment leżał tylko starając się uspokoić oddech, a potem na chwiejnych nogach wstał z łóżka, poszedł do łazienki, a kiedy z niej wrócił, zdarł niemal całą pościel, zrzucając ją na podłogę i do rana śpiąc jedynie owinięty w gruby i trochę gryzący koc, który znalazł na dnie szafy. Ostatecznie usnął, otulony mocnym zapachem lawendy.

 

Przez resztę dni aż do wyjazdu, Hiroki umyślnie starał się nie widywać z młodszym bratem częściej niż musiał. I tak naprawdę, spotykali się głównie w jadalni podczas posiłków, ale wtedy byli tam również ich rodzice, a więc Hiroki czuł się bezpiecznie. A jednocześnie bardzo, ale to bardzo żałośnie. Z dwojga złego to on był starszy i nie powinien reagować jak spłoszona niespodziewanym zainteresowaniem pokojówka. I gdyby sytuacja dotyczyła kogokolwiek innego, najpewniej zareagowałby dużo lepiej. A tak, nawet perspektywa wyjazdu na uczelnie przestała być dla niego aż tak fantastyczna, jawiąc się bardziej jako idealny sposób na ucieczkę i święty spokój.  
Nim jednak go zaznał, wydarzyło się coś jeszcze. Ostatniej nocy, kiedy planował położyć się spać naprawdę wcześnie, by zdążyć na poranny lot, szedł pustym, ciemnym korytarzem w tej części posiadłości, gdzie oprócz jego pokoju, znajdował się juz tylko pokój Hide-zou i kilka pomieszczeń dla gości. Nie zapalał światła, zazwyczaj nie widział sensu, by to robić na tak krótkim odcinku. Tym razem, kiedy spokojnie zbliżał się do drzwi od sypialni, poczuł jak ktoś chwyta jego nadgarstek i nagle stał w małej wnęce, plecami oparty o ścianę, a tuż przed sobą miał Hide-zou. Ledwie go widział, bardziej czuł. Tamten przypatrywał mu się uważnie, ale nie zamierzał wypuścić, a Hiroki dał się zaskoczyć na tamtą chwilę za bardzo, by pomyśleć, że przecież sam może się wyrwać, gdyby tylko chciał... Drgnął, czując znajomy, mokry dotyk języka na szyi i ugryzienie. Po tamtej nocy faktycznie dorobił się malinki i zmuszony był nad ranem zapiąć kołnierzyk od koszuli na wszystkie guziki, czego zazwyczaj nie lubił robić. A teraz wyglądało na to, że dostanie kolejną i jedyne co z tym zrobił, to delikatne odchylenie głowy w bok, by dać tamtemu lepszy dostęp. Nie miał pojęcia czemu się nie wyrywa, czemu pozwala mu robić ze sobą wszystko, czego jego młody brat chce, nawet jeśli jest to w gruncie rzeczy po prostu złe.  
\- Jutro rano wyjedziesz... - szepnął mu nagle do ucha Hide-zou - Pomyślałem, że chciałbym dostać jeszcze jeden pocałunek.  
\- Hide-chan...  
\- Tylko jeden, proszę.  
Znów spojrzał mu w oczy i w tamtej chwili Hiroki po prostu nie umiał mu odmówić. I tak posunęli się o wiele za daleko, nie mogło być już gorzej. A jeśli nawet, to tym razem Hiroki chciał mieć w tym nieco większy udział, skoro obaj i tak zgłupieli w jednakowym stopniu. Szarpnął się, ale nie odsunął, przesuwając ich obu na drugi koniec wnęki tak, że teraz to Hide-zou stał oparty plecami o ścianę. Starszy chłopak pochylił się i pocałował go, od razu starając się pogłębić pieszczotę i wsuwając kolano między jego nogi, Gdyby ktoś ich wtedy zobaczył, ktokolwiek... Ale nie zobaczył, a oni stali właśnie tak, ukryci w ciemności i wymieniali kolejne pocałunki, tym razem już bez śladu niepewności.  
Kiedy wreszcie Hiroki trafił do siebie, kręciło mu się w głowie i znów czuł, że jego ciało drży, chociaż nie aż tak silnie jak ostatnio. Tym razem nie był w szoku, tym razem wiedział, że tak właśnie reaguje na bliskość Hide-zou i chcąc, czy nie, będzie musiał się z tym pogodzić. Ostatecznie jutro nad razem wyjedzie, a kiedy wróci, wszystko na pewno będzie inne.  
Następnego dnia o świcie, kiedy Hiroki wsiadał do limuzyny, przed drzwiami od jego rodzinnego domu stali jego rodzice, a także kilka pokojówek i kamerdyner. Dopiero, kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi od samochodu, zwrócił uwagę, że ktoś stoi za firanką w znajdującej się na parterze bibliotece, ale zanim miał okazję zrobić, czy dostrzec cokolwiek kierowca ruszył.  
A dziś, po pięciu latach, ten sam kierowca wjeżdżał właśnie na teren posiadłości i wesołym głosem oznajmiał Hirokiemu, że za kilka minut nareszcie będą w domu.

 

Budynek nie zmienił się zupełnie, zarówno z zewnątrz jak i od wewnątrz. Wciąż te same dywany, meble i obrazy na ścianach. Hiroki był niemal pewny, że w jego dawnym pokoju nawet książka, którą zostawił przed wyjazdem, nadal leżała na nocnej szafce.   
Służąca zaprowadziła go do najbliższej biblioteki, wcześniej pozwalając mu zostawić przy wejściu ciężką walizkę z bagażem podręcznym. Reszta jego rzeczy miała pojawić się dopiero za kilka godzin.  
\- Zaraz przyniosę paniczowi herbaty i coś do jedzenia. - odezwała się dziewczyna, zostawiając go wreszcie samego w pomieszczeniu.  
Przez krótką chwilę po prostu chłonął ciszę i zapach rodzinnego domu. Poczuł się jak gdyby wyjechał zaledwie na tydzień, a nie na całe pięć długich lat. Nagle tuż za nim otworzyły się drzwi i do środka weszła jego matka.  
\- Hiroki, chłopcze kochany! - kobieta uśmiechała się szeroko i natychmiast podeszła do syna, by go uściskać - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wreszcie z nami jesteś. Po twoim ostatnim liście byłam taka dumna, gdy opisałeś całą ceremonię wręczenia dyplomów. Mój synek.  
Hiroki również się uśmiechał, obejmując matkę i nagle znów czując się o kilka lat młodszy. Będzie potrzebował kilku dni, by oswoić się z nową, a jednocześnie starą sytuacją.  
\- Także się cieszę, że mogę cię zobaczyć. A reszta? Ostatnio nic nie pisałaś, ani o ojcu, ani...  
\- Ach, znasz swojego ojca, znowu wyjechał w delegację. - przerwała mu starsza kobieta - Wróci dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu, nie było innej możliwości. Natomiast jeśli pytasz o swojego brata, to naturalnie jest w domu i dziwię się, że jeszcze nie wyszedł ci na spotkanie, ale ostatnio zupełnie nie możemy się dogadać. To już nie jest ten sam chłopiec co dawniej i cieszę się, że jesteś, bo może ty przemówisz mu do rozumu.  
\- Co się stało? - Hiroki poczuł nagle bardzo silny niepokój, zaczynał rozumieć czemu ostatnie listy nie wspominały o Hide-zou nawet słowem. Matka nie chciała go martwić przed egzaminami...  
\- To się zaczęło w tym roku. - kobieta westchnęła ciężko - Wiesz, że twój brat nigdy nie był aż tak ambitny jak ty, ale radził sobie z nauką bardzo dobrze. A tymczasem w tym roku zupełnie opuścił się w zajęciach z matematyki i ani prośbą, ani groźbą nie można nic z tym zrobić. Próbowałam rozmawiać z jego nauczycielem, młody mężczyzna, ale o bardzo dobrych kwalifikacjach, ale skończyło się na tym, że tylko mnie uspokajał, a przecież ja widzę co się dzieje.  
\- Nie martw się mamo, porozmawiam z nim, ale może warto będzie jednak przemyśleć zmianę profesora, pomimo kwalifikacji.  
\- Też już o tym myślałam... Same kłopoty z tym chłopakiem. Zostały mu dwa lata do egzaminu, to teraz nagle taka zmiana. Nie wiem co mam z tym zrobić, nie wiem...  
\- Najlepiej zupełnie nic, mamo.  
Hiroki drgnął, słysząc ciepły, zdecydowanie męski głos dobiegający od drzwi. Kiedy spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, zobaczył postać brata, ale niewiele w nim zostało z osiemnastolatka, którego widział ostatnio. Hide-zou spoważniał i zmężniał na tyle wyraźnie, że spokojnie mógłby mieć nawet o te kilka lat więcej niż w rzeczywistości. Ubrany w idealnie odprasowane, czarne spodnie i tego samego koloru koszulę, zerkał całkiem spokojnie na starszego brata, zupełnie jakby widział go ledwie pół godziny temu. Hiroki nie mógł również nie zwrócić uwagi, że jego włosy były dłuższe, o ton jaśniejsze niż być powinny, a do tego z cała pewnością... potraktował je lokówką, tworząc delikatne i niezwykle eleganckie fale. To już nie był dzieciak biegający po ich ogrodzie, ani nawet nie ten, który sięgał od razu po trzy ciastka, wpychając jak najwięcej smakołyku do buzi. Hiroki miał przed sobą młodego, niezwykle atrakcyjnego mężczyznę. I z zażenowaniem, jakiego nie odczuwał od dawna, uświadomił sobie, że mimowolnie zawiesił wzrok na jego odsłoniętej szyi, mając ochotę dotknąć jej ustami. Co z kolei przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Zostawił matkę i ruszył kilka kroków przed siebie, ostatecznie, mając nadzieję zupełnie swobodnie, zamykając brata w mocnym uścisku.  
\- Całe pięć lat, nie przywitasz się z bratem, Hide-chan? - powiedział mu wesołym głosem tuż obok ucha.  
Poczuł jak tamten natychmiast go obejmuje, równie mocno.  
\- Planowałem to zrobić, ale nie spodziewałem się, że będę obgadywany, braciszku.  
\- To nie dawaj nam do tego powodów. - Hiroki roześmiał się na koniec i wypuścił go z ramion.  
\- To ja was chłopcy zostawię samych. - odezwała się ich matka nagle, uśmiechając się z wyraźną radością - Na pewno macie sobie wiele do opowiedzenia.  
I bez dalszej zwłoki, kobieta opuściła pomieszczenie, mijając się z pokojówką, która wniosła tacę z herbatą i ciastkami. Chwilę trwało rozlanie napoju do filiżanek, ale wreszcie faktycznie zostali sami.  
\- No więc, co u ciebie słychać, Hide-chan? - Hiroki sięgnął po ciastko, głównie po to, by zająć czymś ręce - Przez całe pięć lat nie raczyłeś napisać do mnie nawet raz.  
\- Nie widziałem powodu, skoro i tak nie mógłbyś do mnie wrócić. - odparł spokojnie Hide-zou, stając obok niego.  
W bibliotece stała duża kanapa, oraz wygodne fotele, ale żaden z nich najwyraźniej nie był zainteresowany, by usiąść.  
\- Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że akurat to życzenie było niewykonalne. Chciałem skończyć szkołę, a żeby do tego doszło, musiałem w niej przebywać.  
\- Nie było cię w domu nawet na święta... - Hide-zou zamilkł na moment - Za pierwszym razem czekałem, ale nie wydarzyło się nic, poza krótkim telefonem.  
\- Owszem i chciałem nawet z tobą porozmawiać, ale z tego co pamiętam, to ty się nie zgodziłeś.  
Hiroki dopiero po chwili poczuł, że zacisnął palce o wiele za mocno na nieszczęsnym ciastku i zaraz pokruszy je zupełnie. Zamiast tego, szybko wsunął je do ust i pogryzł. Nie chciał, by się pokłócili, a czuł jakby tamten go prowokował właśnie do tego.  
\- Usłyszenie twojego głosu przez kabel raczej niewiele by dało, a mogło wiele pogorszyć...  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Och, Hiroki, nie bądź głupi, dobrze wiesz dlaczego! - tym razem to Hide-zou stracił cierpliwość i nie próbował nawet tego ukrywać - Cholerne pięć lat.  
\- Tak, ale nie musisz krzyczeć, Hide-chan. - starszy mężczyzna odwrócił się przodem do niego - Czego więc chciałeś? Miałem rzucić szkołę? Po co, by wrócić do młodszego braciszka, który może znowu boi się spać sam?  
Hide-zou mocno zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
\- Po tym wszystkim do czego doszło...  
\- Do niczego nie doszło. - uciął natychmiast Hiroki - Rozumiesz? Do niczego nie doszło, a ty jesteś po prostu moim bratem. Szaleństwem było próbować czegokolwiek i jeśli te pięć lat miało się na coś przydać, to choćby na to żebyś sam sobie to nareszcie uświadomił. Nie jesteśmy już szczeniakami i nie wolno dłużej udawać, że jest inaczej.  
Hide-zou znów na niego spojrzał i wydawał się być zraniony. Przez moment pod tą całą, starszą postacią, przebijał się znowu ten sam, uparty osiemnastoletni chłopak, który chciał dostać wszystko, czego zapragnął, nawet gdyby miało mu to poparzyć palce. W pierwszym odruchu, Hiroki chciał go przytulić i pocieszyć, ale zanim zdążył na dobre przetworzyć tę informację, jego brat podszedł bliżej i dosłownie wysyczał mu wprost do ucha.  
\- Myślisz, że nie widziałem gdzie patrzyłeś i jak, kiedy tylko zorientowałeś się, że tu wszedłem? Możesz okłamywać sam siebie i tchórzyć zupełnie jak te pięć lat temu, kiedy odesłałeś mnie do pokoju, ale nie oszukasz mnie, Hiroki. I kiedy wreszcie to zrozumiesz, możemy wrócić do tematu.  
Na koniec polizał go krótko po brzegu ucha i natychmiast odwrócił się, by wreszcie opuścić bibliotekę. A Hiroki znów był jak dziecko, niezdolny, by zrobić nawet krok. Czuł jak gorąco powoli rozlewa się w jego ciele, od ucha na którym nadal czuł leciutką wilgoć. Wreszcie, opadł na najbliższy fotel i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, trwając dokładnie tak przez kolejne kilkanaście minut, aż wreszcie do pomieszczenia znów zajrzała pokojówka, zabierając tacę z nietkniętą herbatą.

 

Jedyną zmianą na jaką się po tych pięciu latach zdobył, to fakt, że tym razem nie unikał młodszego brata na każdym kroku. Szybko zresztą przekonał się, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, Hide-zou nauczył się udawać bardzo wiele rzeczy. Począwszy od wybitnie wyuczonych, grzecznościowych formułek względem matki, czy ojca, a skończywszy na nienaturalnym dla Hirokiego milczeniu i jedynie obserwacji otoczenia. Młodszy mężczyzna nie śmiał się już tak często jak dawniej, chociaż nadal pojawiały się sytuacje, które wywoływały szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Zmienił się o wiele bardziej, niż Hiroki z początku przypuszczał i cokolwiek wydarzyło się przez te pięć lat, niemal zupełnie zabrało mu takiego brata, jakiego miał dawniej.  
Nie mógł się dłużej oszukiwać, Hide-chan miał rację, kiedy wytykał mu najzwyklejsze tchórzostwo. Ale może jednak wcale nie? Ostatecznie naprawdę byli braćmi, tylko cały problem polegał na tym, że zazwyczaj tego typu relacje pozbawione są tego niezwykłego przyciągania. Rodzeństwo się wygłupia, kłóci i dogryza sobie, ale nie patrzy na siebie z głodem w oczach i nie analizuje ewentualnej atrakcyjności. I najgorsze było to, że sam był temu winien, Hide-zou nie widział tego te pięć lat temu, nie zwracał uwagi, dopóki w pewną burzliwą noc, nie wylądowali w jednym łóżku. Gdyby Hiroki przespał wtedy spokojnie całą noc, nigdy do niczego by nie doszło, a on nie przebudziłby w nich tego potwora, bo inaczej nie umiał tego określić. A jednocześnie, jego brat nie był ani głupi, ani nie był też dzieckiem. Wiedział, że to co ich połączyło jest złe, miał wpojone dokładnie te same zasady, a mimo wszystko gotów był to wszystko zostawić i zlekceważyć, tylko dlatego, że przez chwilę byli o wiele zbyt blisko. Z każdym upływającym w domu dniem, Hiroki coraz mniej miał siły, by udawać, że wszystko jeszcze może być normalne. Cierpliwości i samozaparcia wystarczyło mu na nieco ponad tydzień. Właśnie zaczynał się najbardziej upalny okres w roku, a Hide-zou miał wolne od nauki, chociaż w jego wypadku oznaczało to tylko tyle, że kilku nauczycieli nie musiało pojawiać się codziennie w posiadłości. Był to wieczór w którym zostali we dwóch sami w domu, gdyż ich rodzice wyjechali po obiedzie na duże i eleganckie przyjęcie organizowane u przyjaciół. Był to jeden z tych śmieszniejszych argumentów, bo obaj byli już zbyt duzi na to, by tak naprawdę cieszyć z powodu nieobecności rodziców. Niemniej, faktem było, że niemal wszystkie światła w budynku były pogaszone, służba odesłana, a pogoda na tyle dobra, że Hide-zou postanowił spędzić ten czas samotnie na odkrytym basenie znajdującym się z tyłu posiadłości. Chłodna woda przyjemnie obmywała jego ciało, a na ciemnym niebie tu i ówdzie zaczęły pojawiać się gwiazdy. Cisza i spokój, a przynajmniej do chwili, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś jeszcze wskakuje do basenu. Odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i po chwili zobaczył jak Hiroki wynurza się na powierzchnie, odgarniając ciemne włosy z twarzy.   
\- Myślałem, że masz zamiar czytać w bibliotece. - odezwał się młodszy chłopak swobodnie.  
Hiroki uśmiechnął się do niego i podpłynął bliżej.  
\- Miałem taki plan, ale istniała szansa, że bym się tam zadusił. Widziałem przez okno jak idziesz z ręcznikiem i pomyślałem, że do ciebie dołączę, masz coś przeciwko?  
\- Wiesz, że nie... - Hide-zou podszedł bliżej i położył mu dłoń na szyi, przesuwając powoli w dół.  
Hiroki natychmiast odsunął się jak oparzony, chociaż nic takiego się nie działo. Jego młodszy brat patrzył na niego dokładnie z tą samą obojętną miną, której nabawił się w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, a której Hiroki nienawidził, bo nic nie umiał z niej wyczytać.  
\- Opowiedz mi o co chodzi z tym profesorem od matematyki. - odezwał się nagle, chcąc za wszelką cenę porozmawiać o czymś neutralnym - Matka mówiła, że masz kłopoty, a przecież zawsze lubiłeś ten przedmiot.  
Hide-zou zmrużył oczy i jak gdyby nigdy nic, ruszył powoli przed siebie. Woda sięgała im tutaj na wysokość klatki piersiowej, ale im dłużej szedł, a jednocześnie tamten odsuwał się od niego, poziom wody stawał się niższy i gdy wreszcie Hiroki poczuł za plecami ścianę basenu, był zanurzony jedynie do pasa. Jego brat pochylił się nieco, nim odezwał.  
\- A co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytał obojętnie - To, że to nadal mój ulubiony przedmiot i poświęcam wolny czas, by po zajęciach nadrobić wszystkie zadania? Pytasz czemu tak to wygląda? Bo może nie lubię, kiedy obca osoba próbuje mi się dobrać do suwaka od spodni. Czemu nic z tym nie robię? Bo nie chcę niepokoić rodziców, a mój nauczyciel w gruncie rzeczy jest porządnym człowiekiem, nic nie mogę zrobić z faktem, że jestem dla niego atrakcyjny. Staram się więc udowodnić, że jego metody na mnie nie działają, by matka znalazła kogoś nowego, a jego zaledwie zwolniła. Zadowolony, czy chcesz znać jakieś szczegóły?  
\- Czy on... - Hiroki zamilkł na moment, oblizując nagle suche usta - Hide-chan, czy on ci coś zrobił?  
\- A czemu ciebie miałoby to obchodzić? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie drugi chłopak - Pójdziesz nakłaść mu w pysk, bo przystawia się do twojego malutkiego braciszka? Jest tylko jeden problem, Hiroki. Ja nie jestem już dzieckiem i jeśli jedyną rzeczą jaką wzbudzam w tobie jest chęć ochrony młodszego brata, to do diabła, daruj sobie, dobrze?  
Hiroki patrzył na niego oniemiały, na jego oczy w których płonęła złość i zawziętość.  
\- Co się z tobą stało, Hide-chan? - zapytał niemal bez tchu Hiroki, odgarniając mu za ucho długi kosmyk włosów - Jeśli on zrobił ci coś, cokolwiek...  
Urwał i nagle uświadomił sobie, że jego dłoń znalazła się na karku Hide-zou i przyciągnęła go bliżej. Pocałunek był namiętny, łapczywy i nie było w nim cienia delikatności. Przez moment walczyli o dominację, ale wreszcie Hide-zou uległ mu, zupełnie jak dawniej i pozwolił, by Hiroki wsunął język do jego ust w zamian ssąc go lekko. Stali teraz bliżej siebie, objęci i obojętni na wszystko co było wokół nich. A starszy chłopak poczuł jakby dopiero teraz tak naprawdę wrócił do domu po długiej podróży. Pozwolił mokrym dłoniom badać własne ciało, znów pozwalał na absolutnie wszystko, czując jak ogarnia go znajome podniecenie i napięcie. Wreszcie, przerwali pocałunek i spojrzeli na siebie, ale żaden z nich nie był w stanie wydusić nawet słowa.   
\- Zrozum to wreszcie, Hiro. - wymruczał mu do ucha Hide-zou, całując miejsce tuż obok - Nigdy już nie będzie tak jak dawniej i albo wreszcie się z tym pogodzisz i zaakceptujesz, albo będziesz się z tym szarpał do końca życia. A ja ci nie pozwolę nawet na chwilę zapomnieć, tak długo jak będę żył, a tobie wystarczy wiedzieć, że tak jest, prawda?  
Hiroki po prostu kiwnął głową i zrezygnowany, sięgnął po kolejny pocałunek. Ledwie tydzień temu określił to szaleństwem, ale o wiele większym było ignorowanie oczywistego faktu. Pragnął go i teraz także czuł, że Hide-zou pragnie także jego. Już tamtej nocy, te pięć lat temu go chciał i pozwoliłby na wszystko, gdyby nie został przystopowany. A dziś byli starsi, a mimo wszystko nic się nie zmieniło. Jaki sens był z tym dalej walczyć?  
\- Jestem zupełnie skołowany i już nic nie wiem... - odezwał się, a w jego głosie brzmiało coś, czemu najbliżej było do cierpienia - Chciałbym wierzyć, że to nie jest możliwe, jesteś moim bratem, ale chcę cię i te wszystkie lata w szkole nic z tym nie zrobiły, chociaż byłem pewny, że, nie wiem sam, wyrośniemy z tego?  
Zaśmiał się, krótko i gorzko. Hide-zou pocałował go delikatnie, głaszcząc po karku.  
\- Wiem, chociaż dla mnie to nigdy nie było aż tak ciężkie, Hiro. Po prostu ci ufam i to wystarczało mi zawsze.   
\- I to dla ciebie nie jest dziwne?  
Hide-zou wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się samym kącikiem ust.  
\- Jak jasna cholera. I tamtej nocy też było. Ale to jak walka z wiatrakami. Albo uparte nie zabieranie parasola, chociaż pada deszcz. Nie walczę z czymś takim, bo nie ma sensu.  
Hiroki odetchnął głęboko, na moment zamykając oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, uśmiechnął się niespodziewanie.  
\- I co teraz z tym zrobimy?   
\- A co ty chcesz z tym zrobić? Bo w sumie ja bym chętnie wrócił do pokoju, uruchomił klimatyzację i położył się obok ciebie, brakowało mi tego.  
Starszy chłopak spojrzał na niego totalnie zaskoczony, co po raz pierwszy wywołało zdecydowanie szczery uśmiech na twarzy jego brata.  
\- Nic na siłę, Hiro. To nadal jestem tylko ja i ty... Nic nie musimy robić, albo możemy wszystko, jak wolisz.   
Odsunął się, najwyraźniej chcąc wyjść z wody, ale Hiroki zatrzymał go.  
\- Wiem czego chcę, prawdy. Czy on ci coś zrobił, odpowiedz mi.  
Hide-zou westchnął głęboko, ale wreszcie pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie ma siły braciszku, by mnie zmusić do czegoś, czego zrobić nie chcę i ty powinieneś to wiedzieć najlepiej. Ale gdy mówiłem, że to porządny człowiek, to była prawda.   
\- Powiem matce żeby go odesłała, bo według mnie nie jest wystarczająco dobrym nauczycielem. Mnie posłucha i nawet nie zapyta o szczegóły.  
Hide-zou ponownie się uśmiechnął, śmiały też się jego oczy.  
\- Starszy brat zawsze i we wszystkim, mimo wszystko, co? Dobrze, zrób jak uważasz, a teraz chodźmy wreszcie.

 

To był jeden z dziwniejszych, a jednoczenie bardziej znajomych wieczorów w ich życiu. Gdy rzeczywiście wrócili do budynku, automatycznie wylądowali w pokoju Hirokiego i kiedy tylko chłodny powiew klimatyzacji zabrał się za obniżanie temperatury w pokoju, obaj położyli się na zasłanym łóżku, twarzami do siebie. W całym domu było idealnie pusto i cicho, a sytuacja mogła przypominać te niezliczone, wspólne wieczory z dzieciństwa. Hiroki jednak dość szybko odkrył, że nic podobnego nie czuje. Wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął opuszkami palców po jego policzku, aż wreszcie dotknął kącika ust. Hide-zou przysunął się, opierając wygodnie na ręce i pochylił, całując go. I to była ta zupełnie nowa część, bo po raz pierwszy ich pocałunek był naprawdę powolny i delikatny, zupełnie jakby mieli dla siebie cały czas tego świata i z niczym nie musieli się spieszyć. Bezpowrotnie stracili zarówno nieudolność, która towarzyszyła im po raz pierwszy, ale też i złość, która popychała ich podczas ostatniego pocałunku.  
\- Jest kilka rzeczy, które chciałbym z tobą zrobić... - odezwał się cicho Hide-zou, kiedy przerwali pieszczotę - To wszystko do czego nie doszło dawniej, myślałeś nad tym w ogóle?  
\- Mam wrażenie, że lepiej znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie ode mnie, Hide-chan. - przyznał Hiroki, obejmując go lekko i cały czas uśmiechając się, co okazało się nadzwyczaj proste, kiedy przestał się szarpać.  
Młodszy chłopak także się uśmiechnął i to w ten specjalny sposób, gdy niczego nie próbował ukrywać i był po prostu szczęśliwy. Hiroki wiele by dał żeby tak już pozostało, bo taką wersję swojego brata znał najlepiej.   
Obaj byli zupełnie nadzy, wilgotne spodenki do kąpieli zostawiając zawczasu na jednym z krzeseł i kiedy Hiroki nagle przekręcił ich obu na posłaniu, leżał niemal całkiem przyciśnięty do drugiego ciała, sięgając po kolejny pocałunek. A później zrobił coś, na co miał już ochotę od dawna, tym razem samodzielnie starając się o to, by zostawić niewielki ślad na szyi swojego brata, zupełnie tak samo jak robił mu to on. Po zadowolonym westchnieniu poznał, że Hide-zou nie miał zupełnie nic przeciwko, podobnie jak nie zatrzymał go, kiedy przesunął usta nieco niżej, powoli zaznajamiając się z dotykiem jego skóry i tym, co sprawia mu najwięcej przyjemności.  
Nie miał już więcej dwudziestu lat, ale to oznaczało również tyle, że miał za sobą większe doświadczenie niż tamtej burzliwej nocy. Prywatna szkoła z jednej strony nie stwarzała zbyt wielu możliwości, ale fakt, że uczęszczali do niej sami chłopcy, okazywał się pomocny. Nawet jeśli bardzo niewiele z tego co przeżył było dla niego w pełni satysfakcjonujące i teraz zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego najprawdopodobniej tak było... Nawet gdy byli daleko od siebie, Hide-zou w jakiś sposób nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć i dziś miał rację, nawet gdyby dalej unikali siebie nawzajem, to w jakiś sposób sytuacja nigdy nie zostałaby tak naprawdę rozwiązana. Zupełnie jakby ich ktoś połączył niewidzialną nicią już w dzieciństwie.  
Uśmiechnął się, znów przesuwając kawałek niżej i wsłuchując w każde westchnienie jakie wydostało się z ust młodszego chłopaka. Nie zawahał się, przesuwając językiem po jego brzuchu i znów kawałek niżej, czując ciepło jego ciała i nie mogąc mieć najmniejszych nawet wątpliwości jak bardzo jego brat był zadowolony z obecnego ciągu wydarzeń. Jeśli miało dojść między nimi do czegokolwiek poza pocałunkami, dziś był ten najlepszy moment. Hiroki przez ułamek chwili bardzo chciał się z nim podrażnić, sprawdzić jak daleko może się posunąć, aż Hide-zou zacznie prosić go o więcej, ale ze zdumieniem odkrył, że wcale nie ma ochoty czekać. Bardzo powoli i delikatnie otoczył go palcami, a później wsunął do ust zaledwie główkę jego penisa i z zadowoleniem rejestrując naprawdę głośny jęk oraz szarpnięcie jego palców zaciśniętych na narzucie. Co ostatecznie okazało się być zaledwie początkiem tego jak głośno Hide-zou może być i należało szczególnie cieszyć się z faktu, że naprawdę byli sami. Hiroki pieścił go z początku powoli, raz liżąc go po całej długości, a innym razem delikatnie ssąc, aż wreszcie wsunął go do ust na tyle głęboko na ile był w stanie i uniósł głowę, by zaraz znów powoli opaść w dół. Powolny rytm, który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz mniej opanowany, a jego usta ciasno zaciśnięte na penisie Hide-zou, gdy dłonie starały się chociaż trochę utrzymać jego biodra w miejscu. Wreszcie, młodszy mężczyzna z trudem wypuścił spomiędzy palców narzutę i chwycił go za włosy, najwyraźniej chcąc odsunąć, ale Hiroki zdawał się nie zwracać na to w ogóle uwagi, ostatecznie pozwalając mu dojść dokładnie tak. Gdy wreszcie się odsunął i przełknął to co miał w ustach, zerknął na Hide-zou, który leżał rozwalony na materacu z zamkniętymi oczami i szeroko otwartymi ustami, starając się złapać głębszy oddech. Starszy chłopak przysunął się do niego i musnął ustami jego dolną wargę.  
\- W porządku, Hide-chan? - zapytał cicho, obejmując go ramionami.  
\- Nigdy nie było... lepiej. - odparł wreszcie Hide-zou i uśmiechnął się - Nieważne ile razy to sobie wyobrażałem, cholera Hiro, jesteś genialny...  
Po sypialni rozniósł się wyjątkowo głośny śmiech, ale zaraz został stłumiony pocałunkiem.  
\- Naprawdę nigdy? - zapytał nagle, kiedy przerwali pieszczotę.  
To chyba nie był najlepszy moment na dyskusję, ale ze zdumieniem odkrył, że jego brat nie ma z odpowiedzią żadnego problemu.  
\- Nie miałem tutaj ani specjalnie możliwości, ani szczególnie chęci na eksperymenty, ale to co się wydarzyło... było w porządku. Tyle, że ja zawsze wiedziałem, że ostatecznie chcę kogoś innego i to poważnie utrudniało mi relacje z kimkolwiek. Nie masz pojęcia jak to jest, gdy wydzierasz się z czyimś imieniem podczas orgazmu, a to nie jest to właściwe imię...  
\- Hide-chan... - Hiroki nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej rozbawiony, czy dobity usłyszanym faktem.  
Pochylił się więc i pocałował go, przez moment tracąc zainteresowanie rozstrzyganiem tej kwestii. Później również, bo niespodziewanie Hide-zou przesunął się, wstając z łóżka, jemu każąc usiąść na samym brzegu. Ostatecznie, młodszy chłopak klęczał przed nim, pozwalając palcom Hirokiego mierzwić i tak już poplątane kosmyki włosów, kiedy sam zajęty był w najlepsze doprowadzaniem go na skraj za którym nie istniało już nic poza przyjemnością.   
Przez kolejne dwie, może trzy godziny leżeli przytuleni na nadal zasłanym łóżku, a ich palce splotły się luźno i zupełnie nie czuli potrzeby, by rozmawiać o czymkolwiek. Tej nocy nie mieli już wiele czasu i obaj świetnie o tym wiedzieli.  
\- Nie chcę tego, ale... za jakiś czas wrócą rodzice i nie możesz tu zostać, Hide-chan. - odezwał się niechętnie Hiroki - Najprawdopodobniej nigdy już tak to nie będzie mogło wyglądać, wzbudziłoby podejrzenia.  
\- Wiem i jeśli chcemy to kontynuować, a ja chcę... - Hide-zou zamilknął na moment - Mam pomysł.  
Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się, wydając z siebie zaskoczone mruknięcie, które jednocześnie miało zachęcić do mówienia.  
\- Nie widzieliśmy się całe pięć lat, Hiro. Moglibyśmy przekonać rodziców, by puścili nas na czas wakacji samych do domku letniskowego. Byłem w nim przez ostatecznie dwa lata, stoi na uboczu i na pewno nikt by nam nie przeszkadzał. A od września... Cóż, może coś wymyślimy.  
\- To jest jakiś pomysł i myślę, że możemy spróbować.  
Kiedy wreszcie obaj zmusili się, by wstać, a Hiroki pożyczył bratu jakieś ubranie, by nie musiał nago przemierzać korytarza, okazało się, że nieco więcej czasu zajęło im wystawanie pod drzwiami od pokoju, by się wreszcie rozdzielić. Hide-zou wybitnie nie miał na to ochoty, prowokując kolejne pocałunki i delikatne pieszczoty. Odskoczyli od siebie dokładnie w momencie, gdy głośno trzasnęły wejściowe drzwi.  
\- Rodzice wrócili. - szepnął Hiroki, zaglądając na korytarz - Hide-chan, naprawdę musisz iść.  
\- Dobrze, ale przyjdź do mnie o świcie. - mruknął młodszy mężczyzna, ostatni raz muskając wargami miejsce tuż przy jego uchu.  
Hiroki nie miał siły ani przede wszystkim czasu, by się spierać. Klepnął go jednak w pośladek i niemal wypchnął z własnego pokoju na co Hide-zou zareagował szerokim uśmiechem. A później szybko ruszył ciemnym korytarzem w stronę własnej sypialni.  
I kiedy dokładnie sześć godzin później, Hiroki obudził go delikatnym pocałunkiem, Hide-zou uśmiechnął się i jego brat musiał zweryfikować ponownie to, co już kiedyś uznał za najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki widział. W domu nadal było idealnie cicho, a służba miała zjawić się dopiero za dwie godziny, kiedy Hiroki wsunął się pod jego kołdrę i przytulił. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby już wrócić, nawet jeśli ta raz podjęta decyzja nigdy nie będzie dla nich tak naprawdę łatwa. Aż za dobrze wiedział co się stanie jeśli non stop nie będą uważni i ostrożni, ale kiedy tylko Hide-zou pocałował go ponownie, otulając własną kołdrą, poczuł, że jest gotowy zaryzykować dla niego właściwie wszystko.


End file.
